


Disappear

by Sherl1524



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherl1524/pseuds/Sherl1524





	Disappear

蕾絲裙襬搖曳，隨著交響樂團奏出的旋律擺動。

華麗的轉圈，優雅的舞步，浮誇的音調，矯揉的微笑。

「Minho！你為何不去跳舞呢！」Brenda在一首華爾滋中途與站在一旁的Minho擦身而過，隨後輕巧地落下這個疑問。

Minho沒有理會，逕自飲下手中的紅酒，冷眼瞧著舞池中的男男女女。

有幾個少女小心翼翼地走近Minho，手裡的扇子遮在嘴邊，故作嬌羞般的想討人憐惜，但Minho可不吃這一套，他不屑地瞥了一眼後便轉身準備離去，然而這時女孩們又發出一陣騷動，而這次明顯不是Minho引起的。

Thomas踏著略為急促的腳步從大門走入，被人們目光追隨著的他總是散發出自然的魅力，在名門望族中他的仰慕者從沒少過，畢竟少年特有的衝動和深具領導特質的個性讓人不由自主的想跟隨他。

「Minho。」Thomas走到Minho面前，邊對Minho身旁的女孩們展露微笑，光是這種風度就讓女孩們把所有注意力轉向Thomas，而這也是Minho喜歡和Thomas相處的原因之一。

「Newt在外面，他不想被任何人發現，但我看見他了。」Thomas湊到Minho耳邊低聲說道，然而這就像一聲砰然巨響震撼了Minho心底那一塊，被重重掩埋住的角落，隨後便傳遍了全身。

盡可能維持著平靜的面容，Minho走入黑夜的森林小徑中，他知道Newt最可能去的地方就是宅邸旁的空地，穿過一道隱密小徑才到達的了。

那裡曾是他們兩個最喜歡待著的地方，有時閒著沒事能在那兒待上一整天，隔絕一切來自家族、社會、全世界的煩惱。

Newt就站在空地中央。

月光在他身後灑了一地，襯著他彷若被星星浸入的金色髮絲，他就站在那，凝望著窗內的舞會，沉靜地如同一尊俊美的希臘神像。

「Newt。」Minho出聲打破寧靜，他小心翼翼地走近Newt，假裝看不見Newt琥珀色眼裡的傷痛。

「就知道你能找到我。」Newt輕聲說，伸出一隻手似乎想觸碰Minho，卻在空中便停頓了下，黯然地收回。

他們兩個都經歷了太多，再也回不去當初單純的歲月，回不去那段，只要看著彼此就能感到幸福，只要有了彼此就能對抗一切的過往。

Minho難得沒說什麼，他的視線落在Newt的眼眸，指尖溫柔的觸碰著Newt被月光照耀的臉龐。

「Minho，我要離開了，和家族安排的那個女孩結婚。」Newt的聲音很平靜，平靜的讓人想哭。像是受盡委屈的孩子不再相信世界上的美好，只能淡然地接受苦難。但Minho可不一樣，他不想要就這樣放任Newt離去，他不想要再次犯下讓他後悔萬分的錯誤，就如兩年前的他。

也因此他才一把拉住Newt，不吭一聲地跑入幽暗的森林裡。

「瞎卡的，你要帶我去哪？」Newt有些跟不上Minho，手被拉著的他跑起來踉踉蹌蹌。Minho停下腳步，回頭看向Newt。

「果然你的傷還是好不了，當初還跟我說沒事了，你這楞頭。」Newt皺起眉，正打算反駁什麼的同時，Minho就搶先上前將Newt抱起，引來後者的一聲驚呼。

「就由我來當你的腿，可別拒絕啊，遜客。」Minho說完便跑了起來，Newt實在是太消瘦，重量幾乎不會影響到Minho，而這個事實也讓Minho感到心疼，Newt比他上次見到時看起來更加瘦弱，成了一個彷彿一碰就碎的玻璃娃娃。

Minho跑進森林深處，感受著Newt在他懷裡散發著的溫度，Newt身上特有的清香被晚間微風拂上Minho的面稍，吹得Minho一陣心神蕩漾。

他在一棵大樹前停下，Newt紅著臉離開他的懷抱，一邊凝著面孔掩蓋住他的情緒。但Minho已經管不了那麼多了，他把Newt按在樹幹上，如行走在沙漠中的旅人碰上綠洲般的吸吮著那人柔軟的雙瓣，滿意地看著對方因為公主抱而湧上潮紅的臉頰更加鮮豔欲滴。Minho不停的舔舐著Newt的唇，舌尖劃過Newt的齒，並將其撥開深入濕熱的領地，糾纏上他甜美的舌身。

「嗯...... 」在唇舌纏繞之間夾雜了幾聲Newt的呻吟，每一次都挑逗著Minho全身的神經，讓他更想將Newt佔為己有。

他應該要擁有他的。

他只能是他的。

但這心願在兩年前就已經被宣告絕望。

-

兩年前，Newt和Minho的戀情被發現，Minho一直以來不羈的形象及實力堅強的背景讓別人無法真正傷害到他，但Newt就不一樣了。溫柔善良的他被攻擊的體無完膚，連帶著他的家族也被抨擊中傷，正巧那時Newt父親在生意上又失利，而他的親戚全將家族落沒怪罪到Newt頭上，外人的惡意加上親人的冷眼，Newt被壓的喘不過氣來。

他選擇了從高塔一躍而下。

在這之前唯一知道Newt有做自刎打算的只有Minho，Newt只有和Minho發出求救的訊號，在他最為脆弱的時候。但Minho當時卻忽略了，兩人的戀情多少也讓Minho的家族不滿，Minho一時無法照顧住兩邊，因此他忽略了Newt極為壓抑的呼喊。

那是他犯過最後悔的錯誤。

-

「Minho，不，別在這裡......」Minho吻住Newt的唇，不讓他說出拒絕的話語，他要他，他現在就要。故意蹭過他的檔部，Minho得意的知道不只有他想要對方。

脫下Newt的衣服，忽視掉對方輕微的反抗，Minho吻上Newt炙熱的膚，舌尖劃過那人胸上的兩粒殷紅，Newt的身子無法遏止的顫動，相隔兩年，他似乎又更是敏感，儘管是輕柔的碰觸都能換來他一陣戰慄。

「楞頭，你肯定是太久沒被我碰了。」Minho的手移往下方Newt褲檔鼓起的點，隔著布料他都能感受到布料被前液稍稍浸濕。

「想我了吧。」掏出那根灼熱，Minho用寬大帶繭的手指惡意地搓揉幾下，Newt皺起眉頭竭力壓抑住呻吟。「誰想你了？」Newt聲音裡本該是怒意，此時卻成了微微上揚的語調，挑得Minho的慾望更加狂躁。

「說你想我，Newt，說你要我。」Minho湊進Newt耳邊，吐出燥熱的氣息，手上動作不止。Newt眼裡浮現一層水氣，反射出天際的星空月影。

Minho脫下自己的褲子， 他脹大的陽具上頭青筋暴露，Newt凝望著它，突然將溫熱的手放上開始上下套弄。「原來你會主動啊，楞頭。」Minho在快感之下低語。「別吵。」Newt整個人貼近Minho，在他唇上印下一吻，修長的指節熟練地套弄著Minho的龜頭頂端。「混蛋，你還是一樣擅長這個。」Minho低吟了一聲，享受著Newt為他帶來的快感。

揉捏著Newt如脂如玉般溫潤的臀部肌膚，Minho覺得快無法控制自己了，已經腫脹到最大的性器高高的揚著，Minho示意Newt轉過身，Newt乖乖的將手臂靠在微粗的樹枝上，將兩瓣圓潤朝向Minho。將被黏膩液體浸濕的手指探進後方不停縮張的穴口，Minho盡可能輕柔的擴張，他不想再次傷害到他。一寸一寸地，Minho的手指漸漸的被後穴吃進，裡頭的溫熱潮濕讓Minho呼吸更加急促，漸漸地甬道逐漸擴張，皺褶一起一伏地吞吐著，泛出晶瑩水光。

手指騷刮過穴壁，Newt全身一震，右腿似乎有些無力地拐了一下。「Minho......」Newt的聲音帶了哭腔，被微風吹得有些漂茫。Minho心不禁疼了一下，摟住那人如水般細膩的腰際，Minho將Newt帶進自己懷裡，他一把托起那柔軟的雙瓣。「對不起。」他仰頭對著金髮少年細語，吻去少年眼邊的淚珠。「Newt......」Minho用唇輕觸Newt的臉頰，一隻手扶著他的腰，讓他抱緊自己後，手臂下移下身挺入，讓硬挺深入溫熱肉穴。

並沒有激烈的抽插，高溫和濕滑緊緊包裹住Minho，Newt悶哼一聲，腿部同時加緊Minho精壯的腰肢，手也拉了一下Minho的髮。「遜客，這樣就受不了了？」Minho玩笑地說，調戲的咬咬Newt的肩膀。「你什麼時候這麼沒力氣了？」不甘示弱的反駁，低沉的嗓音搔得Minho又是一陣心癢，儘Minho很想趕緊讓快感佈滿兩人之間，但他知道Newt現在的情況不適合以前那種粗暴，而這種溫柔有時也是另一種風味，他想好好的、慢慢的讓Newt被他操到不停呻吟他的名字，眼中的淚泛滿夜晚星光。

Newt知道Minho嘴上沒好聽話，但實際上卻是比往常都還溫柔。當他們以前還在熱戀時， 兩人都喜歡熱烈火爆的性愛，而這次柔和許多的動作卻帶給Newt更不一樣的快感。

速度逐漸加快，Minho一頂一撞配著陰囊拍擊肉瓣，發出「啪啪」的聲音，混雜著些許水聲，在戶外的蟬鳴中顯得格外突出。撞擊頻率逐漸加快，陰莖一入一出刺激著Newt的後穴。「這樣夠爽了吧，嗯？」Minho聽著Newt從喉嚨深處發出的呻吟壞笑著說，相隔兩年，兩人依然熟悉彼此的身體、彼此的節奏。

Minho調整角度，讓粗挺能頂到Newt最敏感的那一點，Newt在被頂到的那刻背脊挺直，手緊緊抓住Minho的肩，在那寬闊的肌肉上留下兩個嫣紅的指印。「Newt，不要離開我。」Minho再次頂撞那柔軟一處，Newt的眼裡冒出淚花。「對不起，Minho，對不起。」白濁的液體射遍Minho精壯的胸肌，伴隨著Newt顫抖的嗓音。

果然還是選擇了離開呢。

再怎麼愛著他還是無法挽回。

畢竟，兩個人沒辦法對抗全世界啊。

Minho也高潮了，在他放下Newt後射進了Newt嘴裡，也許這樣，就能讓他永遠的待在Newt的體內、Newt的心裡吧。

Newt將微苦略腥的黏液吞下，Minho幽暗的眼神令他心碎，如果可以，他也想要永遠的和Minho在一起，伴在彼此身邊，追隨著那唯一的光芒。

可是他害怕。

他怕那些曾發生在他身上的苦難降至Minho。

他怕這世界不能給予Minho該有的溫柔，正如自己一而再再而三的傷害Minho。

正因如此，他選擇離開。

—  
「先生，該吃藥了。」

年輕的醫生輕敲門後打開，刺眼的陽光照射進Minho幽暗的寢室。

Minho在幾年後成為眾人眼中的精英，隨後成為國內知名的領導，在國際中也是名聲響亮。他的追隨者眾多，但他從未和任何人發展過關係。人們也從幾年前的猜測耳語，直至今日的認定他為單身主義者。

時間會沖淡萬物，那年兩人戀情的騷動已無人記得、無人在意。

除了Minho。

Newt在那晚後便孓然離去，風也無法為Minho帶來他的消息，而Minho的思念也只能暗藏心底。

可是他還記得，他不曾遺忘。

「進來。」歲月讓Minho的嗓音佈滿滄桑，曾經風發的臉也被刻上許多皺紋，唯獨眼裡的明亮依舊。

「您今天感覺如何？有什麼不適嗎？」

「我很好。」

很好，一直都很好。

只是年華老去，只是摯愛已經不在身邊。

Minho趁著醫生轉身時把藥藏起，他知道自己的身體被時光侵蝕得厲害，再不久便會消逝，但是他並不害怕，甚至，有些期待。

醫生離去後，Minho沉沉睡去，直到亮起的天空將他喚醒。

陽光灑進大理石地板，光線中走進一個髮絲彷彿被太陽染過的男孩，琥珀色的雙眼映著火焰。

彷若當初那個少年。

遜客，你可終於回到我身邊了。

我的Newt。


End file.
